


Usual Banter

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex gets drunk and starts coming onto Ryland, except this time Ryland gives in.





	Usual Banter

"Y-you're so preey Ry Ry~" Alex stutters as he's trying to climb into Ryland's lap while he's playing a game. They've been hanging out in the living room for hours and Alex has passing the time by having a "few " beers. "And you're so drunk." Ryland says flatly, not taking his eyes off the screen. Alex hums. "jus' a little." Ryland scoffs. "Whatever you say." Alex is silent for a little bit but tries again to get in Ryland's lap. This time he succeeds, but only because Ryland is tired of fighting him. Alex sits sideways with his legs laying on the couch so Ryland can see the screen. He nudges his way into the crook of Ryland's neck and hums. The younger male squirms a bit from the ticklish sensation but Alex doesn't seem to notice. "S-so warmmm, so b-beautifll~" Ryland grimaces. This happens alot, Alex will get drunk and start complimenting Ryland. But lately he's been alot more handsy and flirtatious. Alex slowly drags his hand up and down Ryland's chest, sending a chill down his spine. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find Alex attractive. He's just not ready for rejection, the only reason Alex acts like this is because he's intoxicated. At least that's what Ryland thinks. Suddenly Ryland is dragged out his thoughts by something soft and warm pressing against his neck. It goes away for a little bit but then it comes right back. It takes him longer than it should to figure out what's happening. He almost drops his controller as another kiss is pressed into his neck. "A-alex." Alex hums against Ryland's skin. "Alex," He says louder. He lifts his head up "What?" "You're k-kissing me." "I know" Alex replies by placing a firm kiss right under Ryland's jaw. Ryland had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. "W-why?" He asked. Alex stops "D-do you not wan me to?" He seemed to be sobering up surprisingly, Ryland hasn't seen him take a swing from his beer in awhile. But no, that doesn't matter, he's still tipsy. Ryland needs to remember that crucial fact. "Y-yes, no!, i mean...I dont know.." Alex at least tries to understand. "..Let's just s-see where we end up?" He looks at Ryland who looks away to focus on the TV screen. His hands are shaking while gripping the controller. Alex slowly takes it away and places it on the coffee table, next to a half-empty, forgotten beer bottle. He then shuffles around so that he's straddling Ryland's lap. He looks Ryland in the eyes for consent. Ryland slowly nods. Alex slowly leans in to give Ryland a gentle peck on the lips. He pulls away and waits for his reaction. Ryland moves his fingers to lips for a second. He then quicky pulls Alex in again and kisses him. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. He knows but....he cant help it. How are you supposed to ignore a beautiful man like Alex. Ryland wraps his arms around Alex's waist while he moves his hands into Ryland's hair and pulls his ponytail holder out. He slides it onto his wrist and continues to kiss him. Ryland pulls Alex closer which causes there clothed dicks to rub together. Alex breaks the kiss and softly moans in Ryland's face. Alex covers his mouth. "F-Fuck Ry.." Ryland's dick twitches and he prays Alex didn't feel it. "S-sorr-" Alex lets out a breathy laugh. "Don't feel sorry, it felt really good." Alex interrupts. Ryland doesn't know what to say. Alex can tell. "Just kiss me again ya weirdo." Ryland leans in while mumbling "You're the weird one." They kiss each other sweet and gently until Alex becomes a bit frisky. He swipes his tongue on Ryland's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ryland is hesitant at first but opens up in the end. He lets out small grunts while Alex swirls his tongue around the younger's. The noises cause Alex to unconsciously whine and grind against Ryland. Ryland breaks the kiss. "W-what..what's wro-wrong?" Alex pants nervous. "N-nothing! Just...d-do you umm..." Alex cocks his head like a confused puppy, causing Ryland's heart rate to increase. "Do you wanna go to my r-room?" Ryland's never seen Alex move so fast in his life. Alex practically shot up from the couch, almost tumbling to the floor, and ran to Ryland's room. Ryland chuckles and follows. Once he reaches Alex he sees him unbuttoning his shirt. Ryland stops in his tracks. Alex notices the look on his face. "I know its probably too soon for anything to h-happen so i'll leave my undershirt on, i-I just didn't want get too hot. You know, with my horrible sweat glands and everything." Ryland doesn't say anything as he walks over to Alex and gently pushes him on the bed. He has no idea where this sudden dominance came from but he's to occupied to overthink about it. He kisses Alex and lifts up his undershirt. He gently starts to stroke the tan skin. Alex pulls lightly on the comforter and softly moans. "D-do you like that?" Ryland whispers. "Y-yea..." "How about this?" Ryland leans down and gently places kisses on Alex's stomach "mhm r-ry, so good~" Ryland smiles and leans back. "sit up" Rylands help him as he gets up. He tugs Alex's undershirt off flings it somewhere else. He leans in to kiss Alex again but Alex is too busy trying to get his shirt off. "Alex, Wha-" "Please.." Alex slowly pushes his hands underneath Ryland's shirt. Ryland considers and began to take it off. Alex's face lights up and he looks like he just won the fucking lottery. "It's not that great, Jeez." Ryland says with a playful eyeroll. Alex tears his eyes away from Ryland chest. "Kiss me." Ryland leans down again and this time Alex accepts the kiss, softly moaning into the other's mouth. Ryland places a hand on the older's chest, lightly pushing him back onto the bed. "Mmh~" Alex swipes his tongue over Ryland's bottom lip. Ryland moves away from his lips though in favor of his neck. He bites sucks on the part of his neck where it meets his shoulder. He lets his head fall onto the bed and gasps. His gasps quickly turn into pants and moans. He can feel himself becoming hard in his jeans. "F-fuck Ry Ry~" He starts bucking his hips into Ryland's who grunts in response. Ryland continues to kiss down Alex's small frame until an intrusive thought made it's way into Ryland's mind. He stops kissing Alex which causes the older male to whine. He leans over him and looks at Alex's face which happens to be flushed and surrounded by brown curls. Ryland pushes some of the curls out of the way. "Alex?" "Hmm?" The older male asks still in a daze. "What are we?" That seemed to wake him up. "um.." He sits himself up so he's laying on his elbows. Panic settled into Ryland's heart. He feared that this gonna be a one time thing. Ryland doesn't thing his heart could handle that. "What do you wanna be?" Alex asks interrupting Ryland's train of thought. Ryland thinks about it but doesn't respond. Alex cups Ryland's face with his hands. "What do you want Ry?" "...Us." Alex leans in and pecks him on the lips. "Me too." They continue to kiss like nothing else matters.


End file.
